Chekhov a Hero
by Twinfic
Summary: Chekhov one of the youngest on the star ship enterprise, proves his worth when the ship is under attack.


Red lights were flashing all around, sirens screamed in his ear, while the floor threatened to push him off of his seat. If not for the seat harness the U.S.S. Enterprise Navigator, Pavel Chekov would have fallen to the floor. "We are running into a debris field captain" Chekov yelled over the sirens, his accent nearly getting lost in the bustle of everything. Nobody answered him. The captain was yelling at everyone to put the shields up, not paying attention to Chekov who was just a kid stating the obvious.

Chekov was one of the youngest crew members upon the U.S.S. Enterprise. He signed on when he was only 18, in hopes of becoming a commander of his own ship. His dream seemed to be ever distant as people assumed he was just a kid with a funny accent following orders. Chekov always admired captain Kirk, he was brave and strong, also a great fighter. Chekov wished to be like him someday.

Standing near the Captain was Spock, a vulcan who assisted kirk in almost everything. Spock was a very monotonous person who went by the book, Chekov liked Spock but never wanted to be caught alone with him because Spock tented to try and correct his accent. Chekov heard rumours that Spock and Kirk had a thing and or were a couple, no matter what it was Chekov never questioned their friendship.

"I propose we turn around and go over the debris feild, it would be the more logical and safe approach, considering we are in klingon territory," Spock was tyring to feed his words of wisdom to the captain but it was like speaking to a brick wall.

"I know it would have been better to do that but we are already in the debris it would be harder to go back through the rubble behind us, lets just push on." Kirk replied and gave the demands to continue.

A crew member turned off the sirens so the cabin could focus on the mission. The Space debris was growing thicker and bigger pieces were flying by the shields. Careful maneuvering was needed through space debris, foreign creatures and enemy space ships often hid amongst the rubble. Chekov looked out the big window ahead at the chunky forest of garbage. A small shadow moved near a smashed up engine part, he blinked to clear his vision but he only saw it scurry behind the rubble. The shape almost looked human to Chekov but he wasn't sure, the small visual and time he had left him questioning if he even saw it.

"Captain, i thinks that there is something out there," Chekov told the captain. It was better to tell the captain than to keep it to himself.

Captain Kirk glanced up from his screen, "Chekov its just space debris-" the alarms sounded again, blaring a red sign up on the screen for all to see "intruder alert unauthorized boarding" a computerized robotic voice read the sign so everyone could hear.

Chekov stared at Kirk, "Captain-"

"I know Chekov, you were right, someone bring up the security hologram of the intruder," The captain ordered a series of commands and a hologram came up on the center of the bridge. Whenever there was an intruder the computer would do a scan of the quadrant that the alert happened in, so the face of the intruder could be seen. "Well shit" Kirk mumbled under his breath.

"Kirk i think we should prepare ourselves for the worst," Spock said plainly.

Chekov glanced at the hologram and gave a breathless gasp, there in the silvery blue projection was a tall dark haired, fair skinned man known as Khan. His hair was slicked back and his hologram walked with a calm demeanor. Chekov was looking at one of the deadliest men in the universe.

"Everyone prepare yourselves for battle, weapons are located in the back of the room, file into order and choose your weapon, ranked from highest to lowest." Kirk lined everyone up by rank and proceeded to hand out weapons, they needed all they could get if Khan came onto the bridge.

Chekov was nervous and jumpy he was in the back of the line waiting to be handed his weapon of choice. He only held a pistol in a simulator before the guns were set to stun and he only played a game that mimicked freeze tag. He was a bit terrified to be handed a gun and told to shoot at the most dangerous man possible, but excited all the same for the adventure in the whole thing. Spock chose his pistol and set it to kill, he learned from a previous encounter that the only thing valuable of khan is his blood, and he was prepared to spill it. Chekov looked at all the more experienced people and felt like a lost puppy, this was going to be one of his first battles aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, he didn't know What he was doing.

Chekov came up to his turn in line and Kirk turned to give him his weapon but the cabinet was bare. All the weapons were given out to the older members of the fleet, leaving Chekov just a kid, defenseless. Captain Kirk looked around for something to give him but the only thing that was usable was the first aid kit. "Here" kirk grabbed the kit off the wall "you can patch up anyone who is wounded" the captain returned to the crew to give instructions.

Though Chekov was first aid certified, he was doubtful anyone could be saved from the wrath of the man attacking them. He was fast and quick to deal deadly blows to his victims, and with a high metabolism and stamina was almost impossible to kill. Chekov saw little hope of surviving now. He pitifully opened his aid kit and viewed the contents; a wad of gauze, a box of bandaids, a syringe, and a bottle of Novocain to numb the pain. Chekov filled the syringe with the clear novocain liquid, prepared to help with the pain for someone when the time came.

The captain was talking to the crew, getting them ready for the fight, telling them where to hit and how to avoid being hit. He was going on and on about safety, continually pointing to Chekov with the medical kit when a knock came to the door. The door continued to knock and the bridge went quite. _Knock knock knock_. All eyes stared at the door.

Spock stared at the door quizzically, "does he know the manual system?"

"Ready yourselves " kirk said over the knocking giving a unsure look towards his vulcan friend.

The steady knocking continued for one more minute then stopped. Silence filled the room, waiting, everyone was quiet. The silence was worse than the knocking. then Chekov could hear some scratching on the other side of the door, computer key pad noises were going off, " captain, he is trying to hack the system" Chekov looked at the Captain, his gun raised to the door. Chekov grabbed the syringe just as the door opened.

A dark figure sprinted into the room. Lasers and pistols started firing but all missed their mark as Khan flew as fast as lightning across the room. Chekov never saw anything like it, Khan movements were almost graceful, like a ballet as the dodged every encounter an sped across the bridge. Khan was running fast and running hard, straight for Kirk.

"Captain! Captain!" Chekov screamed his warning, as he too ran for the Captain. His hands grasping the syringe was sweaty with adrenaline, Chekov heart pumped with every step, he had to save the captain.

Khan moved with incredible speed but Chekov was closer to the Target. The distance was still a race, close only winning by a hair, Chekov thrust himself in the path of khan. Though The man was fast Chekov still managed to stick his syringe in to Khans side, injecting the Novocain into Khan's central system. Khan grabbed Chekov's head and began to squeeze growling and roaring like a dragon. Pressure built and His skull felt like it was going to snap but the Novocain started to kick in to Khan's system releasing his mobile ability, loosening his grip on Chekov's head. Chekov fell to the ground, his head spinning, "Chekov! Chekov!" He could hear the captain screaming but it was distant, his vision was fading, everything went black.

A light was being shined in Chekov's eyes, slowly growing brighter as shapes formed and colors became clearer. " he's awake captain," Spock's voice murmured as Bones flashed a small light in his eyes. Chekov saw the medical bay around him. He was laying on a bed in a medical room with Bones standing over him.

Chekov was still confused about the whole thing, his head pounded as the light flashed. He grabbed the light and threw it with some complaints from Bones, " sorry it hurt my eyes"

A chuckle came from all three, Bones Spock and Kirk. Chekov saw the captain and was over thrown with concern, Khan had nearly killed Kirk before Chekov couldn't see the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise hurt. Chekov sat up "Captain, are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you? What -"

"Settle down there son," Kirk put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry I'm fine, thanks to you. Khan's mission was an assassination attempt and you stopped him , the deadliest man i know, with a syringe and some Novocain. I owe you my life,"

Chekov was so relieved, the captain was okay and Khan's mission failed. "What happened to Khan?" The assassin could still be out there.

"Don't worry we have him contained and ready to be deported" Kirk stared admiringly to Chekov, his hero. "Now for you, as a thank you and a gift of gratitude, i am giving you this," Kirk pulled out a medal and a pin. The gold medal shimmered with the shape of a heart Chekov's stare fixed on the pin as the captain started to attach it to his shirt. "I know promote you to lieutenant, Chekov, and i also present you with this medal of honor for risking your life t save another's. congratulations Chekov."

Chekov laid down with a smile on his face. "Thank you" he whispered a tear coming to his eye. He was finally recognized and promoted. Chekov now on his way to becoming a captain, to owning his own ship, his dream.

"Okay everyone we should let Chekov get his rest," bones said as he escorted Spock and Kirk out the door. Chekov was. Slipping deeper in to sleep, he smile happily and whispered "lieutenant Chekov" he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.


End file.
